Gundam 00P: IS
by Cosmic Compiler
Summary: 2302 A.D five years before Celestial Being started their armed interventions and five years after the invention of the Infinite Stratos, the Gundam Meister Grave Violento was assigned by Veda to recruit the four Third Generation Gundam Meisters as well as members of a future support group, but Veda had one more order, recruit Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono.


Gundam 00P: IS

File No. 1: Recruitment

2302 A.D. Five years before Celestial Being began their armed interventions; Veda had chosen Grave Violento, one of the organization's Gundam Meisters and top agents, to select the third generation Gundam Meisters and the members of their support group, Feresthe, but for five years now, a new weapon has been developed, that threatens the balance, the Infinite Stratos, or IS, because this weapon can only be operated by women, many radical feminist groups have taken advantage of its powers and used their IS's to attack civilian areas where mobile suits are prohibited, Grave, and his partner, Hixar Fermi, have been assigned to recruit of the creator of the IS, Tabane Shinonono into Celestial Being, and as the mission went on, Grave discovered that Tabane's best friend, Chifuyu Orimura, was the very first IS Pilot, and Veda's orders were clear, make Chifuyu Orimura a Gundam Meister.

* * *

In a hidden sector outside the Krung Thep manufacturing colony, two mobile suits, one white one armed with a short rifle and a large shield with large green energy wings radiating from its back and another white and blue one, armed with a longer rifle and a small shield, were having their test flight.

"This is Ribbons Almark to Grave Violento, how is Gundam Rasiel's performance?" The pilot of the white mobile suit, a deceptively young man with short green hair and purple eyes, asked his fellow Gundam Meister about his progress, eager to send a report to Veda about the test flight.

"Performance is just fine, just as Veda predicted." Grave, a man with long black hair and grey eyes and the pilot of the white and blue mobile suit, responded to Ribbons, reporting his progress to the other Gundam Meister in a calm and precise tone. "Specs confirmed to surpass that of the 0 Gundam."

"That's good to hear." Ribbons chuckled at how serious Grave was being, and the first Gundam Meister was pleased with the performance of the Gundam Rasiel. "Let's head back now; this will be our final sortie as a team."

"Roger." Grave gave Ribbons a serious response as he contacted the members of the Krung Thep base.

* * *

The two Gundams headed back to Krung Thep, Ribbons and the 0 Gundam landed in an undisclosed location within the base, while Grave met with Hixar, a young man with pale blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a white jacket and Celestial Being's chief engineer, Ian Vashti, a middle-aged man with black hair that wore a pair of glasses.

"Yo, how was the mission, Grave?" Hixar approached the black haired Gundam Meister, eager to know how the Gundam Rasiel's sortie with the 0 Gundam went, with a smile on his face; the energetic blonde patted his good friend on the back.

"Gundam Rasiel has surpassed the 0 Gundam' performance, just as Veda predicted." Grave responded to Hixar in a calm and professional manner, though he did not show it, the black haired Gundam Meister was pleased with the mobile suit's performance.

"The GN-XXX Rasiel, a Gundam that had its development closely monitored by Veda and kept a secret from even other Celestial Being members, I helped design the damn thing and I still don't know all the details… so, how's the shoulder thrust design?" Ian sighed before approaching Grave and Hixar; the engineer had just finished tuning up the Gundam's support machine that took the form of a jet-like fighter with two large wings. "Oh, and by the way the GN Sefer is almost ready."

"The thrust design enhanced Gundam Rasiel's mobility greatly; you did a good job, Ian." Grave praised the engineer for his exceptional work on the mobile suit's high speed and accurate movements.

"Hey, guys, I have this great idea for a new mission!" Hixar spoke out, excited about telling both Grave and Ian about his new plan. "Let's recruit some beautiful women! They'll lighten up this dull and lonely atmosphere!"

"Excuse me." Grave walked away, uninterested in Hixar's ridiculous plan, the black haired Gundam Meister never really understood his energetic friend's lack of seriousness.

"Come on! I bet even you need a girl, don't you?" Hixar tried to convince Grave to approve of his plan, but to no avail. "Ian, please try to convince him, I know this plan's gonna help! The energetic blonde turned to the engineer, only to await a similar response.

"I'll pass; I have a wife and daughter." Ian shrugged off Hixar's suggestion, like Grave, the engineer thought that the energetic blonde's plan was a waste of time.

"Damn, between the moody Chall and that kid bodied 874, I'll never find the right girl…" Hixar sighed, disappointed that both Grave and Ian didn't bother with his plan, but the energetic blonde didn't give up hope. "I'll write up this plan and submit it to Veda! Beautiful women will boost the morale of the Gundam Meisters!"

* * *

As Hixar proposed his love life solution as a plan for Veda, Grave headed down to Earth to search for the potential Gundam Meisters to pilot the four Third Generation Gundams, Exia, Dynames, Kyrios and Nadleeh. Grave was a Gundam Meister himself, but he spent most of his time as an intelligence agent, manipulating information and preparing for Celestial Being's eventual debut, the black haired Gundam Meister and the energetic blonde made their way to the area Veda had chosen for the operation, after activating Gundam Rasiel and GN Sefer's optical camouflage, the two agents went on to complete their respective assignments.

"I've reviewed the files on our spare meister candidates, Lasse Aeon, Eco Calore and Amy Zimbalist, and none of them fit the qualifications." Grave sighed, unsatisfied with the lack of progress on his mission. "Luckily, Chifuyu Orimura is an ideal candidate for the new support group, at 19 years old, she's already the best IS pilot in the world..." The black haired Gundam Meister handed a picture of the female candidate to Hixar; the woman in the picture had long black hair, brown eyes and a very impressive figure.

"She's hot!" Hixar smiled excitedly as stared at the picture, the look on the energetic blonde's face was quite unsettling, as if he were undressing Chifuyu with his eyes. "So, she's the target of my mission?"

"Our orders are clear, recruit Gundam Meister's for the Third Generation Gundams and the new support group, her appearance is a mere coincidence." Grave spoke out; trying to calm down his enthusiastic comrade, knowing that if the energetic blonde handled this, Chifuyu would find his attitude very off putting. "I'll personally recruit her; you just concentrate on your assignment."

"I don't blame you for wanting her all to yourself, she's a babe!" Hixar elbowed Grave playfully before reluctantly surrendering the photo to his serious friend.

"_This fake mission I gave him should keep him from interfering_ …" Grave thought to himself, not wanting to indulge in Hixar's nonsensical obsession with women, the black haired Gundam Meister left for the city without another word, intent on completing the mission Veda had given him.

* * *

Tokyo City, home of the Union base on Japan, there Chifuyu Orimura was heading home after a long day at the IS Academy, she wanted to see how her little brother, Ichika was doing, since they lost their parents in a terrorist attack, Chifuyu had to raise and support her younger brother all by herself, being the world's best IS pilot and competing in many tournaments helped make that possible, but it was that very fact that put her on Celestial Being's radar.

"I wonder how Ichika is doing?" Chifuyu wondered about her brother's wellbeing, but the black haired IS pilot's thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone following her. "Who's there?"

"Impressive." Grave stepped out of the shadows to greet Chifuyu, having read many positive things about the black haired IS pilot, the Gundam Meister was confident in the young woman's future in Celestial Being. "I would expect no less from a priority target."

"Target?" Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at Grave, the black haired IS pilot prepared to fight the Gundam Meister, thinking that he was an agent of Phantom Task or another one of the many agencies that were after her.

"Calm down, I have no intention of harming you." Grave placed both his handgun and his combat knife on the ground to show Chifuyu that he had no hostile intentions. "Veda has selected you as a prime candidate for Celestial Being, so I'm here to recruit you into our organization, you will play a part in unifying the world and ridding it of war once and for all, and it's that world you want for your brother, am I correct?"

"A peaceful world for Ichika…" Chifuyu thought about Grave's words and then the death of her parents, the black haired IS pilot knew that the world they were living in was filled with war tragedy, even with the introduction of the orbital elevators and the IS. "Then I'll take you up on that offer, Mister?"

"Grave Violento, I am a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being… and soon, you will hold that title as well." The agent removed his shades to reveal his grey eyes to Chifuyu, pleased with the success of the recruitment mission. "We will end war… and lead humanity into a more peaceful existence."

"Grave…" Chifuyu was awed by both the passion and gentleness she felt from the Gundam Meister's words, the black haired IS pilot saw through the agent's cold exterior and felt his good intentions, this made the teen's heart race as she felt a sense of admiration for her recruiter. "I'll do it… for Ichika… and… for you."

"Then welcome, Chifuyu Orimura, you are now a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being." Grave stated not noticing the clear emotion that the black haired IS pilot was showing, instead, the Gundam Meister's mind was in the success of his mission.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Hixar was determined to complete the fake mission Grave had assigned to him; the energetic blonde was walking in the park with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, when he saw a purple haired girl with what looked like mechanical rabbit ears sticking out of her head.

"_Alright, time to complete my mission_!" Wearing a confident smile, Hixar approached the purple haired girl with his roses in hand. "Excuse me, miss but you look cute enough to take home." The energetic blonde smiled and held out his bouquet, but as soon as the recipient turned around, the flirtatious agent noticed her very familiar facial features and was very shocked upon noticing who she was. "Y-you're!"

"That's right!" The purple haired girl took the flowers from Hixar before giving the energetic blonde a beaming smile. "Everybody's idol, Tabane Shinonono!"

Next Chapter: Sefer Rasiel

* * *

Author's note: The first chapter of my very first Gundam 00 x IS story is done! This takes place five years before Gundam 00 and Infinite Stratos and is the prologue to my upcoming story, Gundam 00: IS! This story will dig into the past of the 00 and IS universes and will merge both universes, Chifuyu and Tabane's involvement with Celestial being will play a large part in this story and Allelujah/Hallelujah will have a past connection to Laura due to their Super Soldier natures! Ribbons will be a major character and we will see a lot more of his schemes in the future, other that Grave and Chifuyu, suggest some parings in your reviews and look forward to Gundam 00: IS!


End file.
